


My True Children

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: What if Carlisle was married in his human life? Not only that he had four children that he left behind and who, he thought, were dead. But what if his children weren't quite so dead. That is not all. They are extremely powerful. Now that they found their father things are finally feeling better. What will happen as life goes on? Let's see.





	My True Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle gets a surprise visit and his family begins to heal at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. Gonna introduce the characters real quick then get to the story. 
> 
> Morana Amelia Cullen is the oldest biological child of Carlisle. She has strawberry blond hair and green eyes. She's sassy, stubborn, witty, sarcastic, cautious, extremely protective of family, and very much the leader of the group. She has the powers of age manipulation, apathy, aura reading, dark arts, dark energy manipulation, dark element manipulation, death aspect manifestation, death-force absorption, death-force attacks, death-force constructs, death-force empowerment, Death-Force Generation, Death-Force Solidification, Death Inducement,  
Death Sense, Destruction, Disease Manipulation, Insanity Inducement, Infertility Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, Life-Force Transferal, Life Resilience, Madness Manipulation, Mediumship, Necromancy, Necroplasmic Conversion, Poison Manipulation, Pollution Manipulation, Power Augmentation, Power Erasure, Reanimation, Regenerative Healing Factor, Resurrection, Rot Inducement, Soul Summoning, and Spiritual Force Manipulation. 
> 
> Next is Lucy Elizabeth Cullen. She is the second eldest. She has pale blond hair and grey eyes. She is calm, collected, stubborn, sarcastic, and extremely protective of her family. She has the powers of Animal Manipulation, Contaminant Immunity/Disease Immunity, Disease Manipulation, Epidemic Creation, Infestation, Lethality Manipulation, Microbial Communication, Pathogen Manipulation, and Pestilence Inducement. 
> 
> After her is Nanjala Julia Cullen. She is the youngest with her twin brother. She has dirty blond hair and violet eyes. She is sassy, stubborn, witty, sweet, kind, caring, loving, gentle, and extremely protective of her family. She has the powers of Animal Manipulation, Death-Force Manipulation, Dehydration, Famine Inducement, Food Manipulation, Food Dilution, Gluttony Manipulation, Harvest Manipulation, Health Manipulation, Health Manipulation, Hunger Inducement, Infertility Manipulation, and Plant Manipulation.
> 
> Last is Donovan Liam Cullen. He is the twin brother of Nan. He has red hair and black eyes. He is stubborn, temperamental, arrogant, condescending, sarcastic, angered easily, quick to respond to aggression, and extremely protective of his family. He has the powers of Anger Manipulation, Army Manipulation, Battlefield Manipulation, Combat Empowerment, Combat Manipulation, Combat Perception, Crime Manipulation, Discord Manipulation, Enhanced Charisma, Enhanced Combat, Emotion Manipulation, Fear Empowerment, Fear Inducement, Fear Masking, Feral Mind, Life-Force Absorption, Necrotic Empowerment, Power Bestowal, Tactical Analysis, War Empowerment, War Inducement, Weapon Manipulation, Violence Aura, Violence Manipulation, and  
War Magic. 
> 
> All four children have golden tints to their eyes. 
> 
> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Carlisle__ pov _  
I was in my office when something caught my attention. It was the necklace that once graced the neck of my wife in my human life. I fingered it and sighed. It was supposed to be passed to our eldest daughter but she and her siblings sadly died. 

I drew out of my thoughts by Esme speaking.   
"Carlisle. Are you alright?" I smiled softly.   
"I'm fine Esme. Just thinking of my human life." She smiled then spoke.   
"Can you tell me?" I sighed and nodded.   
"I had a wife when I was human. Amberlynn. She was amazing and so kind. We really did love each other. Over the course of our short marriage we had four children. Morana, Lucy, Nanjala, and Donovan. They were our pride and joy especially our eldest Ana. She was so kind and loving that it was hard to believe that someone could be like her. Especially considering the time. But after I was turned things apparently got worse for them. Amber died as did our children. I still blame myself for not being able to save them." Esme smiled sadly.   
"Oh Carlisle." She wrapped her arms around me.   
"What were they like? Your children." I smiled and spoke.   
"Morana was the eldest and it was very clear. She always was the protector of her siblings. Amber used to say she was a spitting image of me. She had strawberry blond hair and green eyes. Lucy was next and she had pale blond hair and grey eyes. Nan and her brother Donovan were the youngest. Nan had dirty blond hair and violet eyes while her brother had red hair and black eyes. I loved them all equally but it was clear that I had the strongest bond with Ana. She was so smart and always was the curious one. She wanted to learn everything she could get her hands on. Lucy was quiet and withdrawn sometimes but she was so observant and could tell you a lot just by studying someone. Nan was stubborn and had a temper to match. I swear the only person who could get her to back down was Ana. Nan loved her big sister and would do anything for her. Donovan was the only boy and made sure everyone knew it. He said it with pride that he had three sisters. To him having three sisters meant he could boast about his beautiful and smart sisters. He was arrogant but never let that get in the way of helping others." Esme smiled and held me hand.   
"They sound wonderful." I smiled.   
"They were. I just wish they were alive. I wish they could have met you and the children." Little did I know my wish would come true soon. Esme smiled and kissed my cheek.   
"I know." Just the we heard Alice shout.   
"Carlisle!!!" We got up and sped down. 

I saw my seer daughter with four drawings in front of her. She looked up and spoke.   
"Dad. We are going to have four visitors soon. Four people." I looked at the drawings and froze. Impossible. Edward looked up and stared at me.   
"Carlisle?" I was shocked. My children. How? I thought they died. No. I knew they had died. I felt Esme put a hand on my arm.   
"Carlisle?" I drew out of my shock and sped up to my office.

My children were alive. How? I had watched as their bodies were taken out of the house. They were dead. Dead because I couldn't save them in time. It was my fault.   
"Carlisle. It wasn't your fault." I looked up to see Edward standing there. I realized I must have replayed the incident in my mind. I sighed and leaned back. Edward spoke.   
"Carlisle. Alice saw our connection to them. Your kids are our mates." I froze and spoke for the first time.   
"She's certain."   
"Yes. What are their names?" I smiled and got up.   
"Come. I'll tell you all who is who." 

We went back down and I told my family who was who. Alice told me that Ana was the mate of her and Jasper. Lucy was the mate of Emmett and Rosalie while Donovan and Nan were Edward's mates. Esme put her arms around me and smiled.   
"Our family will grow." I nodded my head and smiled. Finally my children would be with us. 

_Morana pov _  
I was getting annoyed as we walked through the forest. Ever since I had that stupid vision my siblings had wanted to find dad immediately. But I didn't want to interrupt what he had built after all these years. 

Finally after a while of walking we saw a house that was hidden in the forest. It was beautiful. Just then the front door opened and I saw the person I had been searching for for a very long time.   
"Dad." He sped over and drew me to him.   
"Ana. I thought you four were dead." Don spoke.   
"We didn't die thanks to Annie." Dad looked at me and put a hand on my cheek.   
"You are so grown up." I teared up and buried my face into his chest.   
"Dad." He rubbed my back then pulled away and spoke.   
"Why don't you come in?" I backed up a little.   
"I'm not sure that is the best idea." Lucy smiled sadly.   
"Ann." She said softly. Nan spoke to dad.   
"We've changed father. We have dangerous powers. Powers that could cause problems for you and your family. We just wanted to say hi." Dad shook his head.   
"I don't care if you are dangerous. You four are my family also. Please come in." My siblings looked at me. I sighed and nodded.   
"Okay dad. We'll come in." Dad reached for my hand but I withdrew it.   
"Dad. I could kill you." He chuckled and spoke.   
"You won't my little scholar." I teared up at the old name.   
"Dad. You don't understand. I was barely able to control my main power when you hugged me. I can kill with just a touch." Lucy spoke.   
"Actually sis. You did let it out while dad was hugging you. But something kept it from hurting him. This is our soul family. You won't hurt them." I looked shocked then looked at dad. I took his hand and found what Lucy said was true. Something was preventing my power from hurting him. I smiled and threw my arms around my father. He combed my hair with his fingers and kissed my head. 

We went in and I saw six people waiting inside. I hid slightly behind dad still beyond nervous about everything. Dad smiled and introduced everyone. Esme, dad's mate, came over and smiled at us.   
"We've heard so much about you." I smiled gently. Nan gasped and sped out into the forest. I saw the others confused so I spoke to Esme.  
"You remind her of our birth mother. You're just like her." Esme looked shocked then smiled and teared up a little. Dad smiled and rubbed my back soothingly like he used to when I was a kid. 

Later I was in the room I had been given when someone came in. I turned to see Jasper standing there.   
"Hi." I saw quietly.   
"Hey darlin." He came in and spoke.   
"You are still hesitant." I sighed and smiled.   
"It's hard not to be. Especially with my powers." Jasper came over and put a hand on my cheek then moved it to my hand.   
"You don't need to be afraid darlin. You won't hurt us." I looked shocked then smiled.   
"Thank you." He nodded and kissed my cheek. I felt ready to blush and look down. Of course I had felt the connection instantly to Alice and Jasper but I didn't want to assume anything. Jasper chuckled and held my hand. This was definitely going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
